The Great Hunt
by chaoss child
Summary: Saffron froze the wrecking crew. After the destruction of earth they were smuggled around the galaxy as trophies and decoration for various crime lords and Imperials. Nabiki after being unfrozen by a hutt races against time to find her familiy before the looming war destroys what little evidence is left of their whereabouts.
1. Chapter 1

**The Great Hunt**

Blue eyes of brilliant sapphire open slowly as the light from the waking sun glares into them. Their owner gazes around at the unfamiliar place that they wake in their long crimson locks sway side to side as a breeze whispers through the destruction around them. The walls around them are scarred and burnt twisted lab equipment lay broken all around them. Hanging on the wall is a mirror the girl wanders over to it for yes this is a girl. She looks herself over in the mirror the girl appears to be of Japanese descent her almond shaped eyes gaze at her clothes. Whatever happened to the room she was in didn't leave them unscathed. Her clothes were torn and tattered barely leaving anything to the imagination. The girl admires her figure she had a petite heart shaped face with lips that pouted out slightly, her body was almost hour glass shaped her breasts were about a C or D cup she had long legs as for height she was a little on the short side maybe 5 feet tall.

The woman runs her hands through her hair, turning around she faces the room and takes in the destruction that seemed to consume it more thoroughly. Shattered glass seemed to be strewn all over the room as well as twisted and wrecked lab equipment. She notices a large metal security door. As well as a shattered window that leads to another room. First trying the security door and having no luck getting it open, she climbs through the shattered window into the other room. The woman has to cover her mouth to not be sick as she gets a good look around the room. Three corpses that were mutilated by glass shards were sitting in chairs in the room a fourth corpse lay closer to another metal security door this one had a large piece of glass embedded in its skull. After gaining her composure the woman tries to open the security door and is unable to open this door as well. A blinking light on a nearby console grabs her attention pressing a button under the blinking light she is shocked as a miniature hologram of a woman appears in front of her. The woman is dressed in what looks to be an armored suit that hugs her figure.

"My god Ranma am I so glad you are alright I was afraid that explosion did you in. you aren't hurt right"

"Ranma is that my name? Who are you? What is this place?" Ranma looks at the woman curiously as she sighs and mutters something that she can't hear the woman pulls out a strange looking gun and starts shooting at something just outside the image. Ranma hears muffled weapon fire outside the room she's in.

"Look I don't really have time to play twenty questions but your name is Ranma Saotome. My name's Nabiki Tendo our families used to be great friends and I've come to rescue you from this place. Now one of the corpses behind you should have a way to open that door."

The hologram of Nabiki cuts off abruptly. Turning back to face the corpses Ranma gives a apology to the corpse that's mostly intact before taking everything off of it including the black robes it's wearing as well as a strange flashlight. She finds a security card in a pocket of the robes she's wearing. Going up to the door she Slides the card in a slot on the wall, the door makes a swishing noise as it opens. Before she has a chance to step outside she's tackled by a small body back into the room. The door closes as a explosion rocks the corridor outside sending tremors through the walls and causing dust to rain from the ceiling. Ranma looks up at the person who knocked her down and blinks owlishly at the child. Ranma closes her eyes and opens them again to make sure they aren't playing tricks on her. When she opens them again the child who knocked her back into the room is holding out a petite little hand to help her up. The child is wearing a similar suit of armor as Nabiki was wearing. It looked like it was well worn with use scuff marks and burn marks adored the metal armor suit like badges of honor each telling their own story. Strapped around the girls torso where grenades a rocket launcher peeked above the girl's right shoulder two toy looking guns were holstered one on each of her hips. The child looked down at Ranma with confused blue eyes her head cocked to the side causing the girls short bob cut pink hair to fall over her left eye.

"Well are you coming Oneechan? We need to get out of here before they clear through the debris." Ranma in shock reaches up and takes the little girls hand. The little girl pulls her to her feet.

"Who are you? And what was that explosion just now?" The little girl looks around the room before climbing through the shattered window to the room Ranma woke up in. Ignoring Ranma for a moment she goes to the back wall of the room and begins knocking on the wall after doing this for a couple minutes she gives a nod of her little head and attaches something to the wall before turning back to Ranma a big smile on her face.

"I'm Nabiki-Chans partner Nanami" Nanami leads Ranma back through the shattered window and ducks down behind the wall on the other side Ranma stares through the window at the device that Nanami attached to the wall.

"You might want to get down Oneechan I'm sure you're not shrapnel proof" Ranma looks confused at the little girl who gets a big smile on her face as she pulls out a cylinder with a button on it. Ranma dives for the ground as the little girl presses the button. Ranma's ears ring as a large explosion resonates through the room she can feel the heat on her back as she cowers behind the wall. After a minute she feels a tap on her shoulder she looks up into the eyes of the smiling pink haired little girl who motions for her to follow her. Climbing through the window Ranma stairs in shock at the huge hole in the back wall and then at the little girl one thought runs through her mind. Who the hell in their right mind gives explosives to a kid?

"Come on Oneechan we need to get to Nabiki-chan."

Nabiki cursed as more soldiers poured around the corner. She fires her blasters dropping the first two before rolling to cover behind a couple of durasteel crates.

Hopefully the runt has already found Ranma if this goes on to much longer the Imps are going have this placed locked down so tight we'll never get out of here alive. Poking her head around the barrel Nabiki fires off a few more blaster bolts taking out a three more soldiers as the try and take her down. Slipping a grenade off her belt Nabiki primes it and then slides it across the floor in the middle of a group of Imperial soldiers before dashing across the corridor as the grenade explodes sending pieces of the Imperial soldiers everywhere.

I remember when all I had to do was try and keep our dojo intact. Now look at me I'm running a rescue mission to save the idiot. It was his friends who would tear the dojo apart. This is that god's doing the one Ranma beat up to save my sister. He came to Nerima to pay his respects to the victor, as he put it and instead froze us all. It's too bad the bastards long dead I wouldn't mind having a crack at him. After he froze us, we were passed around to all the kingdoms as trophies. All of us but Ranma that is. Ranma he kept personally as his own little trophy. Our world later ended but not before we were smuggled off world by some random pirate gang. We were used as precious art pieces I was the first one to actually be thawed out to bad it was by a Hutt. A alien species of greedy slugs who are famous as crime bosses. Just glad I managed to bargain with him for my freedom and training. His sources were useful as well to try and find the others. But sadly we were passed through so many hands, it took years for me to just find her. She was the one who could truly help me find my sisters and family. But it seems her memory has been messed with by that bird brain. I really wish I could…

"Exterminate" Nabiki looks up and notices she's surrounded by battle droids. Spotting some crates she slides behind them as blaster cannon fire whips past her dodging form.

"Crap this is not good I was trained better than to let myself get distracted" Nabiki tosses an EMP grenade frying the circuits of one of the battle droids.

"Where is Chaos-chan when I need her?" Nabiki pulls another EMP grenade but before she can throw it she feels the barrel of a pistol at the back of her head.

"I'll take that. Now turn around slowly" Nabiki turns around and is given a Rifle butt to the stomach by the Imperial trooper. "This is Goda I got one of the intruders captured near the shuttle bay. What should I do with them copy eliminating target now" The soldier Goda raises his pistol to kill her seeing a glimpse of pink behind him she smiles and throws herself back over the crates she was hiding behind as a explosion rips through the area she just vacated. Getting to her feet she pulls out two grenades and tosses them at the battle droids that went into idle when the soldier had her cornered.

"Took you long enough to catch up Chaos-chan"

"Sorry Nabiki-chan" Nanami poked the ground with her armored foot sheepishly. Nabiki walked up to the child and tussled her short pink hair that's alright you arrived just in time that idiot almost had me. Nabiki said pointing over to the remains of the Imperial Soldier. Nabiki turned to face Ranma.

"Long time no see Saotome I know you have questions but I'd rather we discuss them somewhere a little safer." Ranma Looked at Nabiki faded memories started to come to her mind.

"Alright but I want answers soon Nabs." Nabiki shakes her head a slight smile coming to her lips.

"Nabs… that'll cost you Saotome but we'll work out payment later it's good to see you again Ranma." Nabiki walks towards two large steel doors after she tries to open them manually and noticing they won't open she blasts the control panel with her blasters the door slowly opens to reveal a big bulky hunk of clear glass and metal two turrets sit in mounts one on top and one on bottom of the ship

"What is that thing?" Nabiki looks back at Ranma and gives a small evil smile

"It's a starship Saotome welcome to the Galaxy." Nabiki walks up a ramp and into the ship. Ranma follow's her up the ramp. As she gets inside she notices Nanami head up a separate corridor to her right and decides to follow her she finds herself in what looks like the cockpit of a Aircraft. Nabiki brushes past Ranma and sits down in what she assumes is the pilot seat.

"Strap yourself in Saotome and don't break anything or you buy it." Nabiki turns to Nanami "Whats up with the blast doors can't get them open?" The little pink haired girl shakes her head no with a frown on her face.

"They have us completely locked out of the system Nabiki-Chan" Nabiki sighs 'Fine if they won't let us out we'll blast our way go man the guns Chaos-chan" the little girl shouts out in joy and runs out of the cockpit. Nabiki shakes her head and chuckles "That kid loves blowing things up way too much."

Nanami runs down the ships corridor and slides down the turret access ladder strapping herself in she spins the turret guns around and lights up the hanger doors blowing them off their hinges in the first five shots. Up in the cockpit Nabiki jams the ships throttle to full and blasts through the wrecked hangers doors.

As they exit the planet's atmosphere Nanami climbs out of the turret and heads to the cockpit. Passing by a white knuckled Ranma she smiles and sits down at the copilot seat.

"Turrets secured Nabiki–Chan" Nanami frowns "I was hoping I could blow up something else" Nabiki Smiles and shakes her head.

"Another time runt now let's get out of here." Turning around Nabiki smiles at Ranma "As I said before welcome to the galaxy Saotome, We've got much to talk about."

Author's Notes: Hello Readers After a long absence I have once again decided to pick up the pen so to speak. My muse came up with this idea out of just the words brilliant sapphire eyes and my want to play swtor. Sadly my friend couldn't play at the moment. So I sat down and started to write. This is what came to my mind. The grammar might be a bit rough, but I hope it should be a lot better than some of my previous work. I'll try and iron out the grammar errors after i get this up than I'll post a revised chapter. Anyway I dedicate this chapter to my friend Zeltronica or Zelly for short. Told you I'm not dead. :P Now lets just see if my muse can keep this up wish me luck oh and in the meantime go read zelly's stories they're pretty good.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After setting a course for Nar Shadaa Nabiki takes Ranma back to her quarters on the ship. Ranma casts her eyes around the room it's sparsely decorated a few photos of Nabiki and Nanami sit on a dresser in the corner of the room. A plain utilitarian storage locker stands against a wall on the opposite side of the door next to a neatly made bed. Nabiki holsters her weapons and places them in the storage locker. She then sits on a leather chair at a desk that's next to the dresser.

"Okay I've waited long enough what the hell is going on Nabs? Since when did you own a starship? better yet when the heck did they invent a starship? You know last I checked the Americans have only sent people to the moon. And further more who's the shrimp she nearly got me killed twice today with her damn explosives." Nabiki gives Ranma a cold stare before standing up from her chair.

"That shrimp is my adopted daughter. I saw her family slaughtered in front of her by a platoon of Imperial soldiers. And if I might add without her, you would still be trapped in that Imperial Laboratory as their little pet science Project." Nabiki glares at Ranma. "Now as for your other questions Earth as far as I can tell is gone. We're not even in the same galaxy, much less the same solar system." Ranma backs up under Nabiki's fierce tirade.

"Jeesh Nabs what happened to you? You used to be calm cool and collected. You were nothing like the tomboy. But now you're almost acting just like her." Nabiki Shivered as memories from after she first was unthawed flashed through her mind.

"When I was first thawed out of that crystal Saffron put us in, I was a slave to a hutt. A hutt is a big slug like alien they run a criminal cartel. They're just like gangsters from those American Mafia movies. Drugs, prostitution, gambling, if it was illegal and made a profit a hutt had a hand in it. Luckily for me I was fortunate to be able to show off my skill for numbers and schemes to Gerata The Hutts liking. I made the Hutt a good chunk of credits in exchange for my freedom and a starship. Unfortunately the starship was a stolen Republic freighter. I had to hack their data base and put the registration in my name." Nabiki shook her head side to side as she remembered a certain Republic Lieutenant that helped her with that little incident.

"It's been hell trying to find you, much less anyone else. But when I caught a glimpse of your picture in an Imperial main frame I was hacking for Gerata. I knew I had to get to you before you vanished. I need your help to find my family Ranma." Nabiki looked up at Ranma with tears in her eyes. Ranma waves her arms around wildly trying to cheer Nabiki up.

"Ahh damnit Nabs don't cry of course I'll help you besides I want to find Akane to. Need to make sure the tomboy is not getting herself in trouble. Or atleast make sure she's not trying to cook something for some unsuspecting alien." A beeping is heard coming from Nabiki's desk. Nabiki taps a button on the desk her tears gone like dust on the wind, leaving Ranma with the sense that she was just played.

"Whats up Nanami-chan?" Nabiki asks waiting for her daughter's response. Nanami's voice comes out of a speaker built into the desk.

"Mom the cool Republic Trooper who showed me how to make explosives is on the holo-terminal for you." Nabiki winces as she hears the adoration of child hero worship in her daughter's voice.

"Tell him I'll be right there Nanami-chan" Nabiki shuts the intercom off and turns to Ranma .

"There is a shower in the next room over Ranma. I suggest you use it. You smell awful. There is also a change of clothes in the closet for you. I wasn't sure if we'd find you or not so they're a set of my clothes from when I infiltrated a Jedi temple a bit back I had done it to collect on a bet. You can have them hopefully I won't need them anymore." Nabiki pushes herself away from the desk and walks out of the room. Ranma blinks for a second.

"Hey I do not stink!" she shouts after Nabiki's Retreating form. Lifting up her right arm she takes a sniff of her armpit. Her face turns slightly green as her body odor hits her nose.

"Okay maybe I do stink" Ranma gets up and wanders into the bathroom.

Nabiki after leaving Ranma in her room walks to the crew recreation area of her ship. The recreation area was nothing to elaborate. It was mostly just a set of seats against the circular hull of her ship and a game table that played some weird version of chess. Frankly it looked like it could be turned into a make shift cargo area if her cargo hold were ever filled. Considering her current mission that was unlikely to happen. Well maybe after this was all done and her family was found that would change. Nabiki walks up to a raised circular dais like structure in the middle of the room it was in such a position that anyone in the seats would be able to see it. Pressing a button on the console a hologram of a man in a well used set of powered armor flickered to life in the center of the circular dais. The blue hologram didn't do the man justice to how he looked in real life Nabiki could attest to that. The hologram didn't show his raven head of hair or his almost asian like features nor did it capture his magnificent green eyes. Nabiki licked her lips slightly in memory of his corded muscles and their sweaty bodies… whoa down girl need to concentrate here. Nabiki admonished herself over where her thoughts were drifting with a slight blush on her face she couldn't help keep the purr from coming to her lips as she spoke to him.

"Jiro what a pleasure it is to see you again."

The man in the armor frowned a moment before speaking. "Nabiki what the hell is going on? I've had General Garza up my ass all morning. She's been trying to figure out why a Republic platoon attacked an Imperial outpost and murdered civilians at a food storage plant making off with vital supplies in an armed Republic freighter. This all happening on a planet that I know we have no men or ships near. Care to explain to me how this could be Nabiki?" Nabiki Grimaced at the lies the Imperials were telling about her exploit to save Ranma. Nabiki looked up into Jiro's blue hologram eye's wishing she could see him in person to explain it all to him instead of like this it felt to cold to distant.

"Jiro you of all people should know I would never stoop to those bastards level. The so called food storage plant was a secret weapon and research lab and the vital supplies that they claimed I stole was one of my family members." Jiro's image seems to slump as he takes in Nabiki's words.

"You know I can't protect you if you're going half cocked on your own just please tell me you left Nanami somewhere safe and that she wasn't there with you." Seeing Nabiki look down at the ground Jiro sighs in frustration. "Damn it what are you thinking Nabiki I let you take Nanami because I thought she'd be safer with you than wherever the Republic sends me. I did not expect you to take her gallivanting through an Imperial weapons facility. What were you thinking?" Nabiki grimaces thinking over how to answer.

"While it is true I wasn't thinking, you trained her well Jiro if it wasn't for her I would have been dead in that facility." Jiro sighs exasperatedly.

"That's beside the point Nab you know I care for you and I don't want to see you or her hurt. Ok look I've got a supply convoy heading out from Corellia to Quesh. I've been ordered to go along to guard a prisoner transport where are you going now?" Nabiki thinks for a moment.

"Well we're on a course for Nar Shadaa from a moon near Dromund Kaas we could rendezvous with you when you make the jump near Balmorra. Then when the convoy arrives in Quesh space we could jump to Nar Shadaa from there. It would be nice to have an escort."

Jiro nods his head "My thoughts exactly love. I'll transmit the coordinates for the rendezvous now stay safe try to lay low if you get there before the convoy Balmorra is currently occupied by the Imperials. There is no need to risk your neck anymore than you have." Nabiki turns away as Jiro cuts the holocomm signal. Walking to the cockpit she rustles Nanami's hair as she sits down in the pilot seat next to the little girl.

"Hey kiddo change of plans we're going to see our trooper friend." Nabiki looks at Nanami with a smile as the little girl visibly starts dancing in her seat at the thought of seeing Jiro.

"Do you think Jiro will teach me how to make an improvised cratering charge this time?" Nabiki shakes her head at Nanami's antics. If he doesn't want me to kill him he won't Nabiki thinks ruefully in her mind. Replying out loud to Nanami she says "Don't you think you know enough about explosives already Nanami-chan."

"But Nabi- chan you can never know enough about explosives." Nabiki sighs when she's old enough to date I'm definitely going to worry more about the boy she decides to date rather than her.

Steaming hot water rushes down Ranma's back soothing out his tortured muscles Ranma relaxes as he sits in the shower and lets the water falling around him calm his mind. Well at least my curse isn't locked. But why are my memories acting up? It is almost as if someone tampered with them. Ranma frowns as this thought crosses his mind. I just don't understand it. One moment I had no clue who Nabs was. But now I remember her and her family. However I still feel like some of my memories are wrong somehow. Almost like one of those jigsaw puzzles Soun would mess around with; when my pops wasn't around to play shogi. Except it feels like someone put the puzzle pieces together backwards. My mind seems a lot clearer now. It was almost like a man who needed glasses sees the world clearer after putting them on.

Ranma starts to meditate filtering out the world around him and drawing himself deeper into his center. Ranma notices a new source of energy trickling through his energy reserves. Wondering what it is he gives a slight pull on it. A humming sound breaks him out of his thoughts as a bar of purple light rushes towards his face. Ranma barely ducks in time before the purple bar of light flew above his head and cut into the wall behind him. The bar must have destroyed the hot water pipes in the wall. Ranma transformed into her female half as the water quickly cooled. "What the fuck was that?!" she blurts out loud as she examines the weird looking weapon that she had mistook for a flashlight in the lab She had woken up in. A weapon was all this thing could be I mean it was a fucking laser sword. I'm glad that idiot Kuno never got a hold of one of these things. A person clearing their throat draws her attention to the door. Nabiki Stood in the door way flames of ki seemed to be dancing around her.

"You owe me a new shower Saotome."

Authors notes: Ok everybody here's chapter 2 of the great hunt. I hoped you enjoyed this new story so far it seems my muse is on a roll mwahaha. Anyway I can't wait to get the next chapter going I actually wanted to add more but I figure this was a good place to end this chapter. Once again a big hug goes out to my friend zelly-chan who refuses to play star wars with me :P oh I have a final on Monday so I won't be able to work on the next chapter till Monday night hopefully I'll have another chapter ready by Tuesday Wensday at the latest. As with all my stories if you like it review, hate it review, want to fry me you can review for that to but I got a big yellow dog who likes to eat people actually he'll probably tell you where I keep the china.


End file.
